This invention relates to replacement type radiators.
At the present time when the core of an automobile radiator develops a leak, the radiator repair serviceman must order a new radiator core. These radiator cores come in more than four thousand different sizes. These various sizes are listed, for example, in catalogue number 1976, copyright 1976, of the Eskimo Radiator Manufacturing Company, of 6309 South Central Avenue, Los Angeles, Calif., 90001. Following the obtaining of a properly dimensioned core, the radiator service man must remove the two tanks and associated header plates which are secured to the old radiator. The header plates are first soldered to the new core. Then the tanks are soldered back onto the header plates, thus completing the assembly including the core, the upper and lower header plartes, and the upper and lower tanks.
A principal object of the present invention is to simplify and reduce the time required for the complete replacement of radiators, once a customer with a leaky radiator arrives at the shop.